1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for managing quality of a MPLS (Multi-Protocol Label Switching)-based label switched path (LSP), which has been previously established in a convergence network and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for reestablishing the LSP or performing bandwidth adjustment by analyzing quality of the LSP using an MPLS OAM (Operation, Administration and Management) packet and packet statistic information and determining whether the quality of the LSP is appropriate for requirement or network policy or not.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Typically, a separate system from router or management system, which performs sampling performance information of each LSP, is required to poll and filter the performance information and it takes a long time to report the performance information to a top-level network management or service management system and reflect the performance information to the actual LSP.
According to another conventional art, the quality of the LSP is measured by fragmentarily polling statistic information instead of polling the performance information periodically and measuring the quality of all LSPs. Thus, there is a problem in that it is impossible to continuously perform quality management and the measurement result is fragmentarily reflected.